Episode 8007 (6th December 2017)
Plot Paddy informs Chas that Zak and Lisa brought Alfie to the surgery last night. The dog has liver cancer and he's been avoiding telling the Dingles. Chas offers to be there when Paddy breaks the news. Rhona apologises to Jessie for being so pushy yesterday. Paddy devastates Zak, Lisa and Belle by explaining it looks like Alfie has liver cancer. He suggests the kindest thing would be to put Alfie down. Although he doesn't want Alfie to suffer, Zak isn't ready to let go so decides to take Alfie on a walk to think about things. Leyla begs Tracy to reconsider her ultimatum, revealing to David that Tracy wants her to leave the village. Lisa and Belle worry how the situation is affecting Zak. Zak knows it's best to let Alfie go so he picks up the canine and carries him home. David can't believe Tracy wants them to leave if Leyla doesn't. He insists there's got to be another way. Paddy calls round at Wishing Well Cottage to put down Alfie. After Belle says her goodbyes, Zak holds his beloved dog as Paddy puts him to sleep. Liv talks about Aaron's date within Robert's earshot. The Dingles are about to bury Alfie outside Wishing Well Cottage when Zak reconsiders the final resting place due the palaver with the access road. Morris drives up, disturbing the canine's funeral. Morris talks loudly on the phone which angers the Dingles so Zak grabs Morris and goes to punch him but his family state punching Morris isn't worth it. Eric watches as Lisa punches Morris to the ground. She states this is the Dingles home and always will be before ordering Morris to clear off. The Dingles are proud of Lisa for giving Morris what he deserves but Belle fears Morris may go to the police. The funeral is resumed and Alfie's wooden coffin is lowered into the ground. Aaron apologises to Robert about Liv. Aaron explains he's just trying to move on and hopes Robert will do the same. Eric calls in at Butlers Farm to speak to Faith. He worries when Faith explains the punch has united Zak and Lisa. Belle mentions Jess Aldred has a litter of pups on the way but Zak believes Alfie will be his last dog. Conversation turns to the compulsory purchase order. Zak states if the council gets an eviction order, they can lock themselves in the house. Belle believes the council will just try to starve them out, so Lisa says they'll stock up enough supplies to last for months and begins planning. Jessie reports to Rhona that the school boiler is on the blink so they need to cancel Leo's fundraising nativity. Rhona suggests they move the play to the village hall instead. Jessie agrees but leaves all the logistics and planning to Rhona and Marlon. Morris calls in at Pollard's Barn threatening to tell Faith about their deal if Eric can't persuade the Dingles to leave. Leyla talks to Megan about opening a Greek office like they discussed. She offers to go over and set it up. Leyla tells to David that it's best she makes a fresh start somewhere else. Morris declares there's nothing Eric or anyone else can do to stop the development and orders Eric to do whatever it takes to sort the Dingles out. When Morris leaves, Eric knocks over the Christmas tree in a fit of rage. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Examination room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Grass next to Ford *Footbridge *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Butlers Farm - Living room *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,720,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes